Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a method and an apparatus for monitoring a process that proceeds automatically to ensure that it is executed properly.
The proper execution of any kind of process that proceeds automatically is understandably the goal that is sought in any development in this field. This applies especially to integrated circuits because extremely small errors can have disastrous effects therein.
Endeavors to enable the proper execution of technical processes that proceed automatically are increasingly successful in that errors occur less and less often. Experience shows, however, that it has not yet become possible to enable such processes to proceed entirely without errors under all circumstances. There is a need therefore for suitable methods and devices that can at least identify errors that possibly occur.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide a method and a device for monitoring processes which overcomes the hereinafore-mentioned disadvantages of the heretofore-known methods and devices of this general type in such a way that errors that can possibly occur during the execution of processes that proceed automatically can be reliably identified in a simple manner.
With the foregoing and other objects in view there is provided, in accordance with the invention, a method for monitoring an automatically proceeding process to ensure that the process is properly executed. At the beginning of a monitored automatically proceeding process, at least one error signal is generated for indicating an error. Generation of the error signal is discontinued if the error associated with or intended to be indicated by the error signal has not occurred.
Since the error signals indicating errors have to be actively reset in order to indicate that the monitored process is proceeding or progressing properly, it is extremely unlikely that a signal will not be provided for an error that has occurred. Any errors present in the error signal generating devices that generate the error signals can be identified rapidly and simply, in particular, at the beginning of the process to be monitored (at this point in time all of the error signals must signal errors).
The signaling of errors that can possibly occur is therefore reliable to an extremely high degree.
If a plurality of error signals are provided that are assigned to different stages of the monitored process, errors that can possibly occur can be specified according to type and extent. As a result of which, measures can be implemented as required in a targeted manner in order to eliminate the error that has occurred or to eliminate its effect. This applies especially if the error signals have to be reset in a specific order and/or at specific time intervals in the case where the monitored process is executed properly. Independently of this, errors that possibly occur can also be identified even during the process to be monitored.
With the foregoing and other objects in view there is provided, in accordance with the invention, an apparatus for monitoring an automatically proceeding process to ensure that the process is properly executed. The apparatus includes an error signal generator configured to generate, at the beginning of a monitored automatically proceeding process, at least one error signal to indicate an error. The error signal generator is configured to discontinue generating the error signal if the error intended to be indicated by the error signal has not occurred.
Other features which are considered as characteristic for the invention are set forth in the appended claims.
Although the invention is illustrated and described herein as embodied in a method and apparatus for monitoring a process that proceeds automatically to ensure that it is executed properly, it is nevertheless not intended to be limited to the details shown, since various modifications and structural changes may be made therein without departing from the spirit of the invention and within the scope and range of equivalents of the claims.